Skull Island-The Place of Your Nightmares
by fanwriter1245
Summary: Brieanna Adams is a huge fan of King Kong! But when she gets thrown into the 2005 movie, Brieanna must reach the end of the movie. She manages to catch Jimmy's eye, like she always wanted, but once they reach the island, she must fight for her survival. Will she make it out alive? JimmyXOC
1. Thrown Into the Movie

**A/N: Okay, guys! Thanks for checking out my fanfiction! Just a little warning, the beginning is pretty boring, but it's just because I have to set up the story and get the characters going! Please at least read a couple more chapters before deciding on your opinion of this fanfiction! It's a pretty good read once the action picks up! I promise! :) So enjoy reading about Brie's adventures!**

It was a very lazy Saturday afternoon, so I decided to put on my favorite movie, King Kong. I had to admit, I was a little obsessed with that movie. I had seen every single version that ever existed, even the cartoon. I knew who played what character in each version and how good or bad the acting was. I knew little fun facts about each film and I even knew most of the crew for the films. I even had some of the musical scores from a couple of the films on my iPhone. I loved the story and always wished I could have been part of the action. The best version was definitely the one in 2005 with Naomi Watts. She was fantastic in the role! Everyone else was bland in comparison. Plus, the 2005 version had Jamie Bell as Jimmy in it and boy, was he attractive!

I popped the DVD into my Blu-ray player and pushed 'Play' on the machine. My TV said the words, "This is not playable on this device."

"That can't be right," I said to no one in particular. "I've played it on this before."

I went to the back of the TV and started playing with some cords and plugs, unplugging and plugging things back in and trying to figure out why the movie wasn't playing. I was about to give up and cut my losses when I noticed one cord was sticking out too far from the Blu-ray player. I stood up and carefully plugged the cord back into the player. I faced the TV again when I suddenly got very dizzy. The room started to spin around me as colors flashed before my eyes. Before I knew it, I completely blacked out.

* * *

My eyes slowly opened up as I realized I had a killer headache. I let out a small groan and tried to figure out where I was because I certainly was not in my house!

"Guys, she's waking up!" I heard. A woman with blonde hair ran over to me. I realized I was on a cot in a cramped space. "Are you okay?"

"What's going on? Where am I?" I asked.

The woman's eyes looked at me with frenzied concern. "Can you tell me your name?"

"Of course. It's Brieanna."

"Okay, good. You're in the theater where we do our show. You took a really nasty fall on stage and hit your head."

Stage? Show? The only performances I gave were at a local theater, and they weren't very good. The stage was falling apart, we didn't have the right equipment, and the director played favorites when casting every single show. Being part of those plays were not high on my list of fond memories.

"Remember, I'm Ann?"

Holy crap, it all came back to me. I was trying to watch King Kong then something weird happened, I passed out, and now here's someone telling me her name was Ann and we do a show together. No way. I was in the movie!

Now which version? Well, it obviously wasn't the cartoon, and if she said her name was Ann, then it couldn't be the 1976 version because the girl's name was Dwan. Thank goodness this wasn't that version. That was an absolute monstrosity. So was this the 1933 or the 2005 version? I guess I would figure out as the movie progressed.

"Brie?" Ann said to me, knocking me out of my daze.

"I'm fine, really. I think I just need to eat." Wait, this was during the Great Depression. Food was going to be scarce.

"Well, there's a soup kitchen open nearby. We can go there."

"Sounds wonderful!" I lied.

Ann helped me up off the cot and got a jacket for me which was evidently mine. We walked out with an older man and walked to the soup kitchen. The meal they served wasn't filling at all, but it's all I got, so I had to make do.

Ann then took me back to where she, or we, slept. After a restless night, we returned to the theater to find it closed. That sealed it. This was the 2005 version. I wasn't sure how I felt about that. When I was younger, I had always wished to my core that I was Ann and got to be taken away by Kong (although I'm not sure why…). But as I got older, I realized just how violent the whole thing was and that I would never be able to survive on the island. At least the 1933 version, while the story was weaker, wasn't violent at all just because it was so old.

_Okay, don't panic, _I thought. In every fanfiction I'd ever read where a character gets thrown into the story, once the movie ends, they get sent back. So all I had to do was make it to the end without majorly screwing up the plot. Or dying. I shuddered at the fact that what I was going to face in the near future could kill me. After all, Skull Island was not a pretty place.

Ann banged on the door but was not allowed entrance. I always hated this part. Not only did Ann lose her job, but she also lost the one person she cared most about. I watched sadly as Ann and Manny had their heart-to-heart that left Ann in tears. Manny took off without even glancing over at me. I wasn't sure how I felt about that. Had I been close with him? Did I know him well? Didn't matter now because he was not coming back and Ann and I had a long way to go from here. A really long way.

I looked at Ann trying to compose herself, but if I knew one thing, she was dying on the inside. I ran over to her and hugged her tightly. She didn't hug back at first, but then I felt her sink into my arms and begin crying again. She composed herself again just as quick as she had started crying. My guess was that being in the city during the Great Depression had made her tough. She didn't want to cry because she needed to be strong for everyone around her. Ann briskly walked away from the theater, leaving behind her troubles and not saying goodbye to anyone.

"Where are we going?" I asked as I caught up with her. I couldn't lose her now. We somehow needed to get on the boat together and then get to Skull Island and then get back to New York and not die on the way. Even if I didn't come with her on the boat, I'd still see Kong when they brought him back to New York. But trying to live in this place until then would drive me nuts, especially knowing what was going on while I was here and she was on the ship.

"_I _am going to see Mr. Weston and I am not taking no for an answer. You are staying here with Maude and the rest of the company. They'll take care of you, okay? But I've got to do this, and I don't want you involved."

"No," I stated. "I'm coming with you, and _I'm _not taking no for an answer." _Mostly because if we get separated, I'm in trouble, _I thought.

Ann looked at me like she wanted to strangle me but didn't say anything and allowed me to follow. We walked until she stopped by a certain office and waited. We waited for quite a while before a man in a hat came out and that's when Ann sprung into action.

"Oh, hello, Mr. Weston!" she said way too bouncily.

"Aw, jeez…" the man moaned as he hurried along. "Look, Miss, I told you already. Call my office, leave your resume with my secretary."

"Now why would I want to do that when we can talk about it in person?"

"Because that's what a smart girl would do."

Now I remembered this guy. Gosh, I hated him! He was such a stuck-up snob and didn't give anyone the time of day.

"Well, a smart guy would hire Ann Darrow to be in his play!" I told him. Ann shot me a look, telling me to shut up because this was her thing, but I wasn't sorry about what I said nor would I take it back.

"Well, I already sent you my resume. You returned it unopened," Ann continued.

"What can I say? Jack Driscoll's very particular about who he works with."

"Please, just an audition, that's all I'm asking!"

"Ugh, you don't give up, do you?"

Ann stepped in front of him defiantly. "Mr. Weston, I know this role backwards!"

"Well, that's too bad because we just gave the part to someone else," he responded shortly. Ann tried to protest, but he cut her off. "I'm sorry, kid, the play is cast."

I realized we were at the door to an expensive Italian restaurant we could never afford. My mouth watered at the sight of the fresh spaghetti with delicious tomato sauce and cheese and crispy salad and warm breadsticks and so much more delicious food. My dinner the previous night had left me still hungry and I hadn't had time for breakfast this morning. I had a mind to knock the snob aside and basically steal everything on the table, but I knew I would just end up getting arrested, and then I'd never get out of this movie, not to mention I'd miss all the action.

"Look," Mr. Weston said, noticing our hungry looks. "I know times are tough. You want my advice? Use what you got. You both aren't bad-looking. Girls like you don't have to starve." He pulled out a card and gave it to Ann after scribbling something on it. He explained about some act we could do, but it wasn't good. I shuddered at what went on in that place and how low women went to get money. The men certainly weren't going to be any better and I had no intention of finding out what they did to the poor women in there.

I let out a huge groan as Mr. Weston disappeared into the restaurant. "Men!"

Ann looked at me sharply. "I told you I didn't want you involved. You may have just ruined my chance!"

"Trust me, I didn't ruin anything. That man has no heart or soul and was going to say no either way."

She eyed the card. "Brie, this is the only way we can make money now with the theater closed. I know it's not the best, but it's all we can do. Let's at least check it out."

We walked to the theater, but we didn't get there until late since we had to stop at a soup kitchen for a small something and rest for a little while.

Once we got to small little theater, I saw a man at the door just about to open it, but he was stopped. Oh yeah! That was Carl Denham, and he was noticing both of us! Ann looked up at the theater and then back at the card. She ended up crumpling it up and threw it on the ground before walking away.

"What are you doing?" I asked. "We need that money!"

"I may be out of a job now, Brie, but I'd like to keep my dignity too, and I'll lose it quick if I even step foot in there."

That was why I admired her so much! She was tough and strong and knew just what to do in a tough situation. We walked past a fruit stand and I noticed Ann looking hungrily at the apples. I saw her reach out and pick up one. I remembered that this was when she attempted to steal an apple and I almost tried to stop her, but then I remembered that this was how she met Carl. If I stopped her, I could screw up everything. I pretended to not notice her taking an apple and kept observing the other fruits when the owner pushed past me and grabbed her.

"You gonna pay for this?" he asked gruffly.

I tried to pull him away from her and pry his hand off her arm as Ann tried to pull away as well. "She didn't mean too! We're just hungry! Please!" I begged.

"Excuse me!" we heard. We turned and there he was. The famous Carl Denham. "Ma'am, I think you dropped this," he said as held up a coin. The owner took it and released Ann from his hold.

Carl took the both of us to a restaurant and told us to order whatever we wanted. Before long, we were both digging into huge plates of pasta, devouring it probably too fast for our own good. I couldn't help it! I certainly wasn't used to running on so little food!

"Vaudeville, huh?" Carl said as he approached the table with a cup of coffee. "I worked Vaudeville once. That is a tough audience! If you don't kill them fast, they kill you!"

Ann paused and wiped her mouth, while I continued to gulp down my food. "Mr. Denham, I want you to know that I'm not in the habit of accepting charity from strangers. Or, for that matter, taking things that don't belong to me."

"It was obviously a terrible misunderstanding!"

"It's just we haven't been paid in a while…"

"We were just in a tough spot and our minds weren't in the right place," I said.

"That's awful," Mr. Denham said, though it was very clear he was faking being concerned. "Anyway, Ann, may I call you Ann? And Brieanna?"

"Brie," I answered.

"Either of you wouldn't happen to be a size four by any chance, would you?"

Ann stopped in mid-bite, grabbed my arm and her coat, and stood us up to leave, clearly offended.

"Oh, no! You've got me all wrong! Miss Darrow, Miss Adams, please! I'm not that type of person at all!"

"Then what type of person are you, Mr. Denham?" Ann asked.

"I'm someone you can trust, I'm a movie producer."

"Can we at least hear what he has to say?" I said to Ann. "Who knows? Maybe it's actually worth hearing."

Ann slowly sat down again, and I started to eat my food again. Carl told us we would film in Singapore, and I smiled to myself, knowing that was a total white lie.

He started to explain the plot of the movie and Ann got really into it. I loved this part. It really told the audience a bit about where Ann came from and what she had gone through in her life. Realizing she had said too much, Ann stood up to leave again.

"Mr. Denham, I make people laugh, that's what I do. And besides, I'm not leaving Brie here in this city by herself. Good night."

Wait a second, she was leaving and she wasn't stopping. She was supposed to stop so Carl could mention Jack Driscoll's name and then she got interested. I had to stop her! She was almost out the door when I grabbed her arm and forced her back.

"What's the matter with you, Brie?"

"Ann, we need this. This is what you've always wanted! A chance to be a star in a major motion picture!"

"And Brie is welcome to come along!" Carl added. "I could use her in this picture somehow."

"Brie, it's too dangerous!"

"Do you see where we're at right now? We're penniless and jobless! What we have here is more dangerous than anything he has to offer! We have to do this!"

"Brie…"

"You wanna read a script? Jack Driscoll's turning in a draft as we speak!"

_Oh, finally! _I thought.

Ann turned, her interest clearly peaked. "Jack Driscoll?"

The deal was sealed. We were on board with Carl. All was going according to plan. So far, anyway. But it was only just beginning.


	2. The Venture

We went back to pack our few possessions, and then we carried our suitcase out to an awaiting taxi. We drove to the dock and got out in front of a beautiful, huge ship!

"Is this the moving picture ship?" Ann asked excitedly.

"Uh, not exactly…"Carl said. He took us over to another ship that was small, rusty, and nothing like the gorgeous one beside it. I wasn't even sure it was meant for passengers. In fact, I knew it wasn't. It was for animals.

Preston, Carl's assistant, ran over to Carl and whispered something to him that made Carl demand for Englehorn, the captain, to cast off. However, they were waiting on papers and couldn't leave without them.

"Can we talk about this later?" Carl said. "Can't you see we're in the company of two VIP guests?"

Englehorn looked at us.

"Ann Darrow, and this is my good friend, Brieanna Adams," Ann introduced.

"So are you ready for this voyage?" Englehorn asked.

"Sure…" Ann said hesitantly. She had no idea what she was getting into. No one really did. Except for me, of course.

"Nervous?" Englehorn asked.

"Nervous? No!" Ann answered. "Why? Should we be?"

_Yes, _I thought.

"It isn't every woman who would take such a risk."

We stood there in shock for a moment before Preston hurriedly came up behind us and took our suitcases.

"Uh, why don't I show Miss Darrow and Miss Adams to their cabins?"

"Wonderful idea!" Carl said. "Thank you, Preston."

"Hi, my name is Preston. I'm Carl's assistant." He led us away from the awkward conversation and up to the gangplank. Preston and I walked up when we realized Ann had paused at the bottom. She took a look behind her, as if she was ready to turn and run, in which case I would have to go after her and drag her on board, but she soon followed us up onboard. Preston led me to a small room and laid my suitcase down, then took Ann away and showed her her own cabin. We weren't too far from each other, but further than I would've liked.

I sat down on the bed, and noticed it was more comfortable than it looked. Yes, I'd had better, but this would have to do. After all, I was going to be here for, what, six weeks?

Oh, no. Stupid montages. I forgot just how long this trip would be! I would be lucky if I didn't die of boredom before we even reached Skull Island! I looked out the window and saw that the rope was being let loose and the ship was no longer connected to the dock.

That was when I saw a flash from the door. I noticed that was Jack Driscoll. Hold on. He wasn't supposed to be getting off yet! Carl was supposed to be "writing" him a check! If he didn't stay on this ship, Ann couldn't fall in love with him, he wouldn't be the one to rescue her, she might not get rescued at all, and basically everything was ruined! I realized that because I was here, I must've slowed the dialogue. Well, then I would just have to fix it.

I ran out of my cabin and followed him. "Mr. Driscoll!" I called. He turned toward me and paused in the hallway. Looks like he wasn't rushing too much just yet. I would have to stall him as much as possible. "It's an honor to meet you!"

"Thanks, but I haven't got time to talk. I'm late for rehearsal."

I ran in front of him as he turned to go and took his hand. "Hi, I'm Brieanna Adams. I'm in Carl Denham's picture. I've heard a lot about you. You're very talented!"

"Thanks, but—"

I stopped him again. "I'm thrilled to be part of something you've written. I'm sure it's good and romantic!"

"Yes, and—"

"Have you met my friend, Ann? She's the real star. I'm most likely just an extra. She just didn't want to leave me behind in a place like New York, especially since I just lost my job."

I didn't say "we" because I knew Ann would kill me if I told him she was jobless.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Now if you'll excuse me—"

I couldn't let him leave just yet. I needed to stall him for a little while longer and then I knew he would get stuck in the hallway. "Uh, what play are you rehearsing for now? I'll try to catch it when we get back!"

"Fine. Now I've really got to—"

"Aren't you traveling with us? If you wrote the script, shouldn't you be here for the shooting? It would only seem appropriate."

"No! Now I have to—" The ship's horn blasted into the air. "Oh, no." He took off again. I ran to my window and saw we were starting to move. I smiled to myself. Though he would probably hate me now, and we were not off to a good start, Jack was here to stay.

I went to Ann's cabin as we sailed further and further away from the dock and closer and closer to Skull Island. My stomach did flops every time I thought about our destination. I knew I had to keep it a secret though because no one except me and Carl knew about the island and even he didn't know that I knew about it.

It was late and it wasn't long before I decided to turn in. Luckily, I had a strong sea stomach and could handle the rocking of the ship. On the contrary, the gentle motion helped me fall asleep.

I awoke the next morning to my stomach begging me for food. I threw on something from my suitcase that wasn't exactly hideous, but I would never wear it in public in my own time. I knew Ann was at this time rehearsing what she was going to say to Jack when she first met him and trying on a ton of different clothes to make herself look better for him.

I couldn't care less about what he saw me in, especially since I wasn't at the top of his list at the moment, nor was I a big fan of him since the first time I saw the movie.

There was a knock on my door. I went to open it and there stood Ann in a beautiful dress, one I knew was not hers.

"Ready to meet everyone, Brie?"

Oh my gosh! I was going to meet Jimmy today! The most attractive boy on this ship! And closer to my age! Ann was probably in her mid-20's if not older, while I was still in my teens. Yes, I was just about to enter my twenties, but I wasn't there yet. Jimmy must've been eighteen or nineteen, which was perfect for me. Ann could have Jack, I would gladly take Jimmy, even if he was a kleptomaniac!

We walked to the kitchen, entering shyly.

"Ann! Brie!" Carl called. "Come on in! Let me introduce you to the crew! This is Herb, our cameraman."

I always loved Herb. He was such a sweetheart! "Delighted to meet you, missus!" He looked at Ann. "And may I say, what a lovely dress!"

"Oh, this old thing? I just threw it on!" she said, trying to not sound as poor as a mouse.

"Isn't that one of Maureen's costumes?" Preston said. I shot him a look as Ann quickly changed the subject.

"What does a girl 'round here have to do to get some breakfast?"

I looked at the mixture in the tub the chef had in front of him and very quickly lost my appetite. I hope he made something better than that over the next few weeks, or I'd starve.

"Ladies, I don't believe you've met—"

"That's alright, Mr. Denham, I know who this is," Ann said, staring intently at the man Carl was trying to introduce them to. I smiled to myself, remembering what happened next. Ann mistook the soundman, Mike, for Jack while Jack was in the room behind her. Normally, I would've stopped her, but this whole scene had to happen. It was the way Jack and Ann met! Of course, they'd have to meet eventually, but this was their icebreaker. Who knows? Maybe if they met another way, there would be no spark or love, and that couldn't happen!

The pitiful scene continued before Jack finally came up behind her and her smile fell flat on the floor at the sight of him.

"Nice to meet you too, Miss Darrow," he said dryly. He turned to leave and shot me a very cold look. It made me shiver, but I knew once the story really got started, he'd thank me later.

Ann grabbed my arm and hurried me out of the room. Once back in her cabin, she held her head in her hands. "I can't believe I did that," she moaned.

"Ann, it's an honest mistake."

"No, that was the most humiliating thing that has ever happened to me. And I'm a performer. There are plenty of humiliating moments."

"Believe me, it'll be a thing of the past within a few weeks."

Ann fell back on her bed and groaned loudly. "I've spent years wishing I could meet him, and when I finally do, I completely screw it up."

"If it makes you feel any better, Jack couldn't hate me any more than he already does right now. He wasn't supposed to stay on the ship, but I talked to him for too long and he ended up getting stuck on here."

"Oh, that's pretty bad," Ann admitted. "We're not off to a good start."

"Well, we've got the next six weeks or so to fix things!"

"I suppose you're right."

I left her cabin and started to head back to my own but changed my mind at the last second and headed up to get some air. Jack certainly had it worse than anyone at the moment. He should've been down where the cages were, terribly seasick. I went to the front of the ship and felt the breeze nuzzle my skin softly, sending small goosebumps and a slight chill down my spine. My hair blew back away from my face and I breathed in the salty sea air.

I had always loved the ocean. I had spent so much time on it in my childhood. Dad always took me out sailing when I was younger. After he died a few years ago, I didn't go sailing anymore and Mom stopped taking me to the beach. I always thought she did that to suppress the memories of him because she didn't want to fully accept his death. But my love of the sea always stayed with me and I would try to go whenever I could.

"Excuse me," a young voice said. I saw Jimmy push past me to get something and then move on. Oh my gosh! Jimmy actually touched me and spoke to me! That was a step in the right direction!

I looked back out at the blue water and took it all in. I held my arms straight up in a _Titanic_ pose and wished I had a guy behind me so we could reenact the romantic scene.

"Brie!" I heard. I turned and saw Carl setting up the camera. "Don't move! That's a perfect shot!" He finished setting up his equipment and I turned back around to the front of the ship. I took in the breeze again and then slowly lifted up my arms.

For a moment, I forgot I was on camera and just stood there with my arms outstretched.

"Cut!" Carl shouted, shaking me out of the moment. "Thanks, Brie, that was great!"

I gave a small smile, but I didn't want to draw much more attention to myself. Ann was the star of this thing, and it needed to stay that way.

It was the next day when the real filming began. I had no idea why Carl wanted that shot of me yesterday at the front of the ship, but it was kind of cool that he did.

I watched as the scene between Ann and Bruce took place. It was actually a scene from the 1933 version word-for-word. I hated it. But it wasn't Ann's fault. She played the part just fine, but the writing was not the best. That's just because Bruce changed it up. The snob needed to suck it up and do things the way he was told to.

"Cut!" Carl called.

I walked up to Ann. "That was quite the scene."

"It used to be a lot better, but Mr. Baxter changed the dialogue for more 'flow'."

"I'm sure that the original was definitely better, but what are we going to do? Carl won't dare disobey his leading man."

"I heard Mr. Denham filmed you yesterday."

"Yeah, I was just hanging out at the front of the ship and he said it was a good shot, so he took it."

"That's so exciting, Brie!"

"Oh, come on! You're the real star of this!"

"Doesn't mean you can't have some fame too!"

We laughed and playfully pushed each other. I realized that we were actually pretty close. I may have been close with her before, but I had no idea what our relationship was like before I awoke here.

Later that night, I was wandering about on deck, trying to fight my boredom. How Ann survived this trip without any other females, I'll never know because it would drive me insane to not have another girl to talk to. I passed a few sailors and saw them checking me out when they thought I wasn't looking. When I walked a little further, a net fell in front of me and before I could register it, I tripped over it and got all tangled up. I probably looked ridiculous trying to find my way out of the maze of knots and tangles.

"I'm so sorry, miss!"

I looked up and saw Jimmy coming to me, frantically trying to untangle me from the rope. I stopped trying to untangle myself and looked at him. There he was, just like I always wanted. He was even more gorgeous in person.

"I didn't see you!"

"Hey," I said gently. Our eyes met and I felt myself lost in his green eyes. We didn't break our gaze for a while until he finally snapped out of it and went back to work. "It's okay, really. I should've watched where I was going."

"I was just trying to help the crew by letting down the net, but I threw it without looking."

"It's fine. I'm a bit of a klutz anyway, so that probably didn't help."

"I'm Jimmy."

"I'm Brieanna, but everyone calls me Brie."

"It's nice to meet you, miss."

"Please call me Brie, Jimmy. 'Miss' is much too formal."

Jimmy finally got me all untangled from the net and helped me stand up. "I'm so sorry."

"Jimmy, it's fine! It's no big deal and there was no harm done."

"Well, excuse me." He hurriedly walked off and I smiled to myself. I had just met Jimmy and he seemed nervous to meet me! That had to mean something!

I ran off to Ann's cabin and threw open the door, gladly seeing that she was decent and not doing anything important.

"Ann! I just met Jimmy!"

"Who?"

"He's a boy around my age who works on the ship. He's so cute!"

"Well, that's good for you."

"Are you okay?"

She paused and looked up at me. "I just saw Mr. Driscoll in the hallway on my way to the bathroom."

"And…?"

"He was nice, I guess, especially since he hasn't talked to me since I mistook him for someone else. In fact, it almost seemed like he was…flirting."

"Not to crush your spirits, but don't look too much into it right now. There's only the two of us on this ship, and these guys' hormones are probably raging."

"I think you're right, Brie." Her smile returned. "But it's kind of fun to think about."

I smiled broadly and sat on her bed. "I know!"

For who knows how long, we started gushing about our two guys. Her about Jack and me about Jimmy. It was exactly like back home with my best friend. I loved every second of it. This is another reason I couldn't understand how Ann lasted so long without anyone else. How was she supposed to talk boys?

The days passed not quickly at all, and Carl usually pulled Ann away from me to shoot some scenes with her and Bruce. I don't know why Bruce was so popular because he wasn't all that great of an actor.

I watched as a gorgeous sunset draped Ann's slender figure. She ran to the front of the ship in tears and really went all out for the camera. I didn't know why a director hadn't casted her before because she was amazing! She was totally into the character and was completely believable! That is until Jack came along.

Jack's eyes met with hers and that's when she started to break character. I didn't blame her. From the way he as looking at her, even I would go weak at the knees. And I didn't even like him!

Carl abruptly took the script pages from Jack and sent him on his way. He then turned back toward Ann and finished up the scene.

"She's so pretty," Jimmy said as he came up behind me.

"Yeah, she is," I said as I watched my friend resume her heartbreaking scene.

"We've never had actual women on this ship before. We need to do this more often! It's such a change of pace!"

I felt a surge of jealousy, even though I knew Ann was too old for him and she and Jack ended up together.

"Jimmy!" I turned and saw a very tall African-American man call him over. I knew that had to be Mr. Hayes, a fatherly figure to Jimmy.

"Brie!" This time, Carl called me over. He told me to walk over to Ann, comfort her for a few seconds, and then walk off with her, so that's what I did.

With that, we wrapped up filming for the day.

* * *

**A/N: Looks like Brie has finally met Jimmy! The story really picks up after this chapter, so just hang in there with me! **


	3. Filming on the Ship

The next morning, I awoke to Day 20 on the ship. 20 down, way too many more to go. I would never watch a montage the same way again. And I was pretty sure I was going to hate them from now on.

I knew from this point on, until a few days before we reached Skull Island, nothing that happened will have been in the movie, except for a couple shots here and there that were part of the stupid montage.

"Brie!"

I turned to see Jimmy walking toward me. "Something's up with Mr. Denham. He's being really secretive."

"He's a movie producer. Being secretive is practically their job."

"But it's different. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he was taking this ship someplace dangerous."

_You have no idea, _I thought. "Don't worry so much! Everything will work out."

Later on that day, I was lying on the deck near the front of the ship. It probably wasn't clean at all, but I really didn't care. Lying flat on my back, I could still feel the warm ocean breeze and the gentle rocking of the ship.

"Hey, Brie." I looked over and saw Jimmy lie down next to me. He was so cute in every way and he was certainly talking to me a lot. I almost wanted to not go back to my own time.

"Hey, Jimmy."

"I've never seen a woman do this before."

"I'm definitely not like other women. Trust me."

"Well, I like it. A girl who likes the ocean and doesn't mind getting dirty? My kind of girl!"

I giggled shyly. "Why thank you, kind sailor!"

Mr. Hayes called Jimmy over again to do more work on the ship. I watched him go from the side angle I was seeing from the deck.

I guessed Ann was shooting a couple more scenes somewhere since I hadn't seen her, Bruce, or Jack for a while.

I closed my eyes as I lay flat on the deck and I'm pretty sure I even dozed off a couple times. Believe it or not, I thought that the deck was a bit more comfortable than the beds in the cabins.

After a while, I went down below to see if Jack was still writing the script. Sure enough, I heard the clacking of keys as I walked down the steps.

"Hello, Mr. Driscoll," I said as I walked over to him.

"Jack," he said flatly, apparently still upset with me about the whole incident on the first night.

"Look, I'm sorry I talked to you for too long and you ended up having to stay on the ship…in a cage."

"It's fine." The tone of his voice, however, suggested just the opposite.

"No, it's not. You haven't spoken a word to me this entire trip, but you've only given me cold looks." My anger started rising from deep within me. I was bored, I was tired, I was pretty hungry (after all, the food here was less than appetizing), and I never liked Jack Driscoll. "Now, quit acting like a little child! Besides, if anything, you should be thankful you're here!" My voice started getting louder and louder as more anger arose. "I've seen the way you look at my friend! You can't keep your eyes off Ann Darrow. I know you like her, and you never even would've met her had I not kept you here! So quit thinking about how annoyed you are at me, and focus on the fact that you're falling in love! So I guess I can say 'You're welcome'!"

I spun around and stormed back up the stairs. I went all the way to my cabin and slammed the door more than a little too loud.

"Brie?" Ann slowly came through my door. "Mr. Denham wants you for a scene." She looked at me, noticing I was really steaming. "Are you alright?"

I sighed. "You may like Mr. Driscoll, but I'm not a fan. He's been really rude to me this whole trip because of a mistake I made. Not to mention I'm bored silly!"

Ann smiled pitifully at me. "I'm sorry about Mr. Driscoll. And I'm sorry about you being bored. I've been so busy with Mr. Denham that I haven't thought about you!"

"I don't mind that so much. I just wish I had something to do."

"Brie, you're a theater girl! Use your imagination!"

She took me to her cabin and gave me a gorgeous strapless floor-length gown that Carl wanted me to wear for the scene. I really liked it, but I wasn't the dress kind of girl. I much preferred jeans and a t-shirt, which drove my mom crazy. But I had to admit, I looked pretty good in it. Ann put my hair in an updo and we went on deck where Carl was all ready with the camera.

As I came up, I caught eyes with Jimmy just for a brief second before I looked away, taking note of the look he was giving me.

There was a crate ready for me and he instructed me to sit on it. I did so, giving the camera a side profile of me. Then I turned my torso, leaving my legs in the same position, and leaned back a little, then looked downward at the opposite side of the crate.

Carl gave me directions on how to look and act as I sat on the crate. I had no idea what he was going to use these shots of me for. Actually, he wasn't going to use them at all. He was going to lose all the footage on the island.

Jimmy came up behind Carl and caught my eyes again. I held onto his gaze for a couple seconds but refused to break character like Ann had done with Jack. I continued to do what Carl told me to do, and before long, he had what he needed.

"Brie, you're a splendid actress," Carl told me as he packed up his equipment. "I need to use you for more scenes!"

"Thank you, Mr. Denham. I'm glad I can help."

I went to go take off the dress and change into something lighter when I ran into Jimmy. Literally.

"Oh, sorry, Jimmy!"

He laughed. "You look beautiful, Brie."

I smiled shyly. "Thank you."

I hurried off before he could say anything else. This wasn't supposed to happen. I couldn't fall in love with anyone, and he couldn't fall in love with me! I didn't belong here!

…Or did I? I had to admit, the longer I stayed here, the more I felt more home here than in my own time. Back home, I was an only child. My dad was dead and Mom never really spent much time with me. I didn't have too many friends either back home because no one really shared any of my interests and I lived in a small town. Here, I was friends with lots of people, not to mention Jimmy was rather attracted to me. Maybe this was where I needed to be. But that was impossible, right? I wouldn't be able to stay even if I wanted to. Once the movie was over, I was going back.

I went to my cabin and threw off the dress and changed into another dress that really complimented my figure. Then I just sat on my bed for a while thinking about Jimmy. So far, all I wanted was for him to talk to me and fall in love with me. Now that that was really happening, I needed it to not happen. If our feelings became real, it was going to be very difficult for both of us when I had to return home.

On the way back up to the deck, I happened to pass by Bruce's cabin. The door was cracked open just a little bit, and I peeked in. Jimmy had a marker and he was drawing on Bruce's posters. Exhibit A of how self-righteous Bruce was. He had posters of several of his movies hanging up on his wall.

"Jimmy," I said, and he jumped at the sound of his name. "Sorry," I smiled.

He looked at me. "Please don't tell anyone."

I looked at one of the posters. He had drawn a mustache and thick eyebrows on Bruce's face. "Jimmy, this is terrible!" I exclaimed. Then I took his marker from him. "It'd be much better if you added some thick eyelashes and a couple of ear hairs." I drew that onto the picture.

Jimmy laughed at me, surprised by my actions. Jimmy took the marker back from me and quickly got us out. We were giggling really hard and we ended up passing Bruce. Jimmy winced when he wasn't looking, hoping we weren't caught. But Bruce didn't look twice at us and went to his cabin. I knew he was going to be mad at first until he saw how "good" he looked in a mustache.

Jimmy and I ran giggling to the top of the ship, then full out laughed once we got to the deck.

"I can't believe we did that!" I exclaimed.

We laughed and laughed and couldn't stop laughing for the rest of the day.

The next day, I wandered down below where the cages were, knowing Jack wasn't there. I wandered past the many crates, cages, and other storage items. I heard footsteps on the stairs and prayed it wasn't Jack. It ended up being Jimmy.

"Oh, sorry!" he exclaimed. "I didn't realize anyone was down here."

He started to go back up, but I said, "No, it's fine, you can stay."

"I just like it here. It's nice and quiet and private. It's a good place to think."

"It is that." I looked at him. "Jimmy, why are you here? You're so young. There's so much more you can do."

"I like it here. I wanna stay here for the rest of my life with Mr. Hayes."

I didn't press the issue because I didn't want to offend him or get him worked up, but I was still curious.

As the days went on, Jimmy and I spent more and more time together, as did Ann and Jack. I realized Jimmy and I had quite a lot in common. He never mentioned much of his history, and I remembered they never addressed that in the movie very much. I had to wonder if he would ever tell me about his past.

I was on the upper level of the ship with my hands on the railing watching Jimmy work below.

"I've got to hand it to him, he's a hard worker," a voice behind me said. I turned and saw Mr. Hayes walk up and stand next to me. "He's been on this ship for nearly five years. Though he sometimes causes trouble, he's usually very helpful."

I just nodded, not really sure where this was all going.

"I've seen the way he looks at you. You've definitely caught his eye."

Oh my gosh, was that true? No, it couldn't happen. We couldn't be together. It wasn't possible! But this was the first time a guy I liked was noticing me. But was it just because I was the only girl on the ship (who wasn't too old for him)?

"There's more to that boy than you know," Mr. Hayes continued. I looked up at him. He towered over my small form. "He needs someone like you in his life."

"Why would he need me when he has you?" I asked.

"I can only give him so much. You have something to offer him that I never can."

"What is that?"

"The love from a woman that he never got from his mother."

I thought about that for a little while, and it just made me feel guiltier. I could give him that. But I was going to leave within a few weeks. And then he would be alone again. And this time, truly alone. He was going to lose Mr. Hayes on the island. How was I to leave him then? Actually, it was still unclear to everyone if Jimmy lived or died on the island. The last the audience ever saw of him was Jack holding him in the water, unconscious. Well, I would change that, even if I was to leave by the end of the movie.

"Be good to him. He's been through a lot," Mr. Hayes finished as he walked away. I turned back to the railing and watched as Jimmy worked with a couple of ropes, untying them and then knotting them up. He really had been through a lot. I knew that much. And I couldn't bear to leave yet another scar on his heart.

* * *

**A/N: What's Brie going to decide? Is it even her choice? REVIEW :)  
**


	4. Brie and Jimmy

Carl started using me for more and more scenes, evidently having liked what I did while on the crate. I didn't have many outfits to wear, but Ann supplied some costumes that she had not worn for anything. He even put Jimmy in a couple of the scenes with me, remarking how we had great chemistry. I would never see how all these scenes I was in fit with the rest of his movie, although I had to admit, I was very curious. I actually wished that I could see the final product, but I was aware that not even Carl himself would see it.

There was one scene where Jimmy and I had to act really in love, though I was pretty sure neither of us were acting. Carl wanted us to kiss, but I couldn't do it. I wasn't ready yet. Carl actually said that my resistance to the kiss was better anyway and kept it. I couldn't decide on my feelings and every day, they would swirl around me, telling me to choose. But I couldn't.

A few days later, all of the members on the ship were on deck having a little party, just to liven up the sheer boredom everyone was experiencing. Various instruments started to be played and Bruce pushed Ann to the middle of the deck to get her to start dancing.

I remembered this part of the movie. Although this had been an extended scene while two seconds of the scene had been used in a montage.

Ann smiled and obliged the men's request and started dancing in a skillful way I knew I didn't have. We watched as her feet moved gracefully and she kept in time with the music.

Soon Mr. Hayes pushed Jimmy into the middle with her, and Jimmy grabbed my hand, forcing me to go to the middle too. Well, this wasn't supposed to happen. Ann smiled at both of us and continued dancing. She helped me and Jimmy and soon we were all doing the same moves. I surprised even myself when I saw how my feet were moving. I noticed that Ann had silently bowed out of the dance, leaving me and Jimmy the only ones in the middle. But we kept on going.

Jimmy took my hand and spun me into him then swayed with me. Then our feet moved wildly again in time with the music. We latched hands and spun around in a circle for a little while and then as the song concluded, Jimmy grabbed my legs and pulled me up into the air. I laughed as I fell over his shoulder. He gently let me down as my arms remained latched around his neck. It felt like we were the only two people on the ship as I once again became lost in his eyes. I could feel his hands on my back, loosely hugging me towards him. Against my will, as if my heart started acting before my brain could, I started leaning my head toward him. But then I gave a small smile as I allowed my hands to break away from his neck. I looked at Ann who looked at me with that all-knowing smile, and then her gaze went to Jack, who was looking at her with pure adoration.

As the sun began to set, and the party wrapped up, I found myself once again at the front of the ship, taking in the soft breeze. It seemed like a year ago when I had been up here and Carl took a quick shot of me. Being up here helped me forget all about where we were headed. I smiled to the ocean and as I became more and more lost in the moment, my arms decided to once again go straight out.

Suddenly, I felt two hands gently grip my waist, and a familiar voice whisper in my ear, "It feels like you're flying, doesn't it?"

I couldn't stop myself from giggling. If only he knew what he was saying.

"Yes," I whispered back.

His arms slid around my torso and my arms came down and rested on his. His head rested on my shoulder and I leaned my head over to touch his. Still wrapped in his embrace, we stared out at the beautiful crystal clear water. It couldn't get better than this.

Later on that night, I saw Jimmy reading his book, _Heart of Darkness_, and went to go sit beside him. "Is that a good book?" I asked him.

"Yeah, it's just like me and Mr. Hayes."

"Will you read it to me?" He looked at me then back at the book. "You don't have to start at the beginning. I'll get most of it from where you are."

He ignored what I said and turned to the first page. "'The Nellie, a cruising yawl, swung to her anchor without a flutter of the sails, and was at rest'," he read. "'The flood had made, the wind was nearly calm, and being bound down the river, the only thing for it was to come to and wait for the turn of the tide.'"

I lied flat on my back and listened to his beautiful voice read the rich words back to me. I couldn't understand most of it, but I managed to get a few bits here and there. We must've stayed there for hours, the smooth sound of the sea giving life to the words.

I was in a state of half-consciousness when I heard him stop reading. "Don't stop," I mumbled.

"You're tired," he said gently.

I felt an arm slip under my knees and another wrap around my arms. I felt myself pulled close to his warm body and I tensed up slightly because of how close we were. Then I was carried away and back to my own cabin. I was carefully laid down in my bed and then the covers were pulled over me. I was only faintly aware of the small kiss that was planted on my forehead before sleep overcame me.


	5. Finding the Island

My stomach did more flops as we arrived closer and closer to the island. I knew very well what was coming. Even Carl didn't know about the savage natives we were going to run into and just how many people were going to die. He didn't know that they would scour the island looking for Ann after the natives took her and offered her to Kong. I wasn't sure he even knew who or what Kong was.

The closer we got, the more restless I became, and I knew Jimmy noticed. But he never asked and I never told him.

I knew this was the night where Ann and Jack finally kissed and confessed their love for each other, right before the ship turned around because of the warrant for Carl's arrest. That meant that there was one more night before we reached Skull Island. At this realization, I started hyperventilating and ran to my cabin. I wouldn't have been so freaked out if this was the 1933 version. That island was nothing compared to what I was about to face. That island had few deadly dinosaurs or anything, and Ann basically sat there, screaming for her life the whole time. This island was more violent than anyone could ever imagine, and I was about to face every part of it. Right down to the giant bugs which would be worse than any V-Rex.

I sat in my cabin with the door shut, trying to slow my breathing before I ended up passing out. Then I heard a soft knock on my door as Jimmy peeked his head in.

"Brie?"

I looked back at him with tears in my eyes. Gosh, I felt so weak at the moment, and I probably looked like a total idiot. After all, I was the only one who knew what was ahead.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm scared, Jimmy."

He didn't ask me what I was scared of, and for that, I was grateful. I wouldn't be able to explain that I knew the future.

"I know what it's like. You feel like you've been socked in the stomach and you can't breathe. You know you have to, but it's like your brain has forgotten how."

There was silence and I wondered if he would go on.

"It's how I felt when I was home."

I direly wanted to ask him where and what his home was, but I didn't know how he'd react to such a question.

"I was fifteen when I came on this ship. My arm was broken in two places and I stowed away in one of the cages. I was sick and thin and starved. Mr. Hayes took me in and gave me a job, which was more than I ever wanted. My whole life is on this ship. I'm never going back to where I was. This is my home."

I turned to look at him and I could've sworn his eyes were watering, but it might've been my eyes playing tricks on me.

"I know exactly how you feel," he continued. "But you don't have to feel that way. Not here. Not with me."

I walked towards him and put my right hand on his left cheek. My other hand rested on his chest, and I looked up into his eyes. They were filled with sorrow and longing. I leaned my head up and I saw him leaning closer to me. Before either of us could back out, I closed the gap between us. With our eyes closed, our lips danced over each other before I broke away and our foreheads touched. Just when I thought we were done, I felt his lips on mine again as we kissed each other passionately. It was my first kiss.

* * *

"Ann! Ann!" I yelled as I burst into her cabin. "The most amazing thing just happened!" She smiled up at me, and I remembered that the most amazing thing had happened to her too. "I just kissed Jimmy!"

"That's great!" She smiled again and pulled me closer. "I just kissed Jack!"

"Whoa, really?" I asked, feigning surprise.

"Yes, and he is even writing a stage comedy for me!"

"Whoa, that's serious! I can't believe what a night this is!"

For the next hour and a half, all we did was talk boys. It completely distracted me from the panic I had felt all day and was sure to feel all day tomorrow.

* * *

Sure enough, I was antsy every waking second the next day, which did not go unnoticed. Everyone kept asking me why I was so jumpy, but I had no answer for them. The day went by so slowly, mostly because my mind was hopping and slowing time down for me. Night started to approach way too slow for me. Jimmy took me up to the crow's nest, and that's when I knew that it was almost time. But I followed him up and we stayed perched up there away from everyone else, a remarkable view ahead of us. I almost wished I'd gone up here earlier in the trip. Jimmy resumed reading _Heart of Darkness _to me as we sat up there. We got through a couple more chapters when a huge thick fog rolled over us.

Jimmy and I stood up, surveying our surroundings. We looked ahead of us, and there was the giant wall I had been dreading seeing for the past six weeks.

I heard Jimmy's breathing quicken as he screamed, "WALL! THERE'S A WALL AHEAD!"

We felt the ship slow slightly, but it wasn't enough. Jimmy made me wrap my arms around the pole in the crow's nest, and then he wrapped his arms around me in a protective embrace as he gripped the pole as well. We both shut our eyes and waited for impact. And then it happened. The ship collided with the wall and I fell into Jimmy's arms.

"Rocks!" we heard Jack yell from below.

Jimmy looked out at the water. "Rocks to starboard! To port! ROCKS EVERYWHERE!"

The ship rocked back and forth and rammed into several rocks. Jimmy kept a firm hold on me, protecting me from the dangerous path the ship was taking. We finally came to rest against a huge rock. The ship was stuck fast. Jimmy and I collapsed against the side of the crow's nest. Unbeknownst to anyone, this was the beginning of the end.


	6. Landing on Skull Island

I didn't sleep that night, nor would I sleep for a while. It was very, very early when Ann came to my cabin and told me that Carl was taking us all ashore to shoot some more scenes. The last thing I wanted to do was go on that island, but I knew I had to in order to keep the story moving.

Jimmy caught me just before I got on the lifeboat. "I don't want you going there."

"I'll be fine," I said, as I wrapped my arms around his neck. _Though not everyone else will be._

"It doesn't look safe at all."

"Look, if I need you, I'll call for you."

"I won't hear you."

I smiled. "I'll make sure you will."

Jimmy helped me into the lifeboat and we sailed off to the island of my nightmares. Once on the shore, Carl pulled me and Ann aside and set us near a rock. I didn't know what he was doing until he started giving us instructions. Then I remembered that this was a deleted scene from the movie, and also a scene that had been used in the 1933 version.

"You're feeling uneasy, Ann," Carl said to her. "You don't feel it yet, Brie."

I nodded and we began the scene.

"The feeling's growing, washing over you. You're trembling, Ann."

Ann kind of spaced out for a second, and I knew that she actually was feeling very uneasy. So was I, but I had to not show it at the moment.

"Brie," Carl continued. "You notice her uneasiness and start to feel uneasy yourself." Carl paused and called a spaced-out Ann back to attention. "Look up slowly, girls."

We did so and we were supposed to be looking up at something hideous and terrifying.

"You can't look away," Carl said. "It scares you. You're both helpless. You want to scream, but your throats are paralyzed…There's just once chance. If you can scream…"

We both started shaking, but refused to break our gaze away from whatever we were supposed to be looking at. I was so far from acting right now. I was terrified.

"Try to scream, girls, try."

We both opened our mouths, but nothing came out. Here it came.

"Grab each other and scream," Carl said calmly. Then with more force, he shouted, "Scream, girls! Scream for your life!"

Ann and I latched onto each other, closed our eyes, and both of us let out huge, high screams. And then there was the roar. A loud, long roar echoed out across the air, and sent my stomach down to my feet. Everyone looked towards the entrance to the small city, astounded by what they just heard. No one but me knew what it was.

"Was that a bear?" Bruce asked.

_So far from, _I thought.

We all began the trek to the city and unknowingly, the natives.

"What was that?" Ann asked me.

"I don't know," I lied. "And I don't want to find out."

We entered the city and it was as quiet as death. There was no sign of life anywhere, but I knew better. Carl started filming again as we all slowly walked through the village.

Suddenly, there was the sound of a girl crying, but it sounded like it was in my head! Then I remembered what it was. While everyone looked through the village, there were different sounds that symbolized the sacrificial ritual. First, there was the sound of a girl sobbing, which represented her getting ready to be offered to Kong. Then there was the sound of screaming as she actually was offered to Kong and later killed.

That was when we noticed the young native girl, standing in the middle of the city, staring at us. My heart started pounding as this was where the movie really picked up for audiences, but meant bad luck for us.

"Mr. Denham, I think we should go back," Ann whispered.

As much as I wanted to agree with her and press the issue, I couldn't. If we went back, Ann wouldn't scream, the natives wouldn't need her, and basically there was no story anymore.

"I will handle this," Carl said as took out a chocolate bar. He started to walk to the girl, and I watched with dread, knowing what had to come. Sure enough, the rain started to fall just as Carl took the girl's hand and she fought back fiercely.

Realization hit Carl. They were not alone at all. "It's alright! Just a bunch of women and old folks! They're harmless!"

Mike lurched and fell to his knees beside me and Ann. We looked and saw a huge spear right in the center of him. Ann let out a loud and very long scream, which was answered by another huge roar from none other than Kong.

"Toré Kong," an old woman whispered. "Toré Kong!"

Seemingly from out of nowhere, male natives appeared and started restraining everyone. Ann ran to the safety of Jack's arms, but it wasn't long before they were pulled apart.

Everywhere I looked, people from our party were grabbed and held back, or a knife was held to their throat, or worse yet, they were taken to a beheading stone.

That's when several natives grabbed my arms and yanked in several directions. I didn't know why, or what they wanted from me, but I was scared.

I didn't mean for it to happen. It just did. In the heat of the moment, I let out an even longer and higher scream than Ann had. My scream was followed by an even louder and fiercer roar than before. The natives looked at both me and Ann, as if deciding which one they wanted. That scared me. I couldn't be the one they chose. It had to be Ann!

The old woman from before began saying strange words to me and Ann as natives held us side-by-side. But before anything else happened, several gunshots rang out, and the natives scattered.

Several of the men from the ship came through the village, guns pointed.

"Brie?" I heard.

I saw Jimmy following Mr. Hayes and ran toward him. My body crashed into his and I grabbed onto him so tightly, I thought I would never be able to let go. A couple tears leaked out against my will as I felt his arms go around me. I knew very well that this was so far from over.

* * *

**A/N: Has Brie messed up the story? What will the natives do? Will they still take Ann or is Brie going to be the new sacrifice?  
**


	7. The Sacrifice

**A/N: Okay, so FYI, italics are third person POV. I wanted to put more into the story that wasn't from Brie's point of view, so that's what I did.**

* * *

Everyone except Mike got back to the ship. I cringed every time I thought about his cold, dead body just lying there on the island. I was sitting in my cabin freaked out beyond words. I wanted Jimmy with me, but he had to help the crew get the ship away from the rock. I couldn't stand being here alone.

I looked out my cabin door and maneuvered my way over to Ann's cabin. I was extra careful where I went because I was well aware that the native sent to get Ann may very well be on the ship by now. I made it all the way safely and I slowly opened her door and peeked in. I noticed that she breathed a sigh of relief, and I figured she must be more freaked out than I was.

"Ann?" I said quietly as I opened her door. "I'm scared."

"I know," she said. "Me too." She motioned for me to come sit with her, so I did after closing the door. I sat down on her bed beside her and she wrapped her arm around me while I laid my head on her shoulder. I gripped her other hand and held it tightly as her hand rubbed my shoulder. I realized now just how close we really were and how much of a big sister she was to me.

Our moment didn't last long as the door handle started to turn. I was pretty sure I was going to faint from pure fear in a few seconds. This part was never in the movie. It cut from Ann looking at the door to her in the water. That was going to change now!

The door swung open, and there stood a fierce-looking native looking more terrifying than ever. Before either of us could do anything, the native back-handed Ann and knocked her out cold. Then he grabbed _me_ and started dragging _me_ to the door!

Wait a second! This wasn't right! He was supposed to take Ann, not me! Had that one little scream really affected everything?

I started kicking furiously, knocking over everything in sight. "Ann!" I screamed. I kept screaming some more, desperate for anyone to hear me. I didn't care if I messed up the plot now, I just didn't want to get taken by the native!

The native clapped his hand over my mouth and continued pulling me to the door. I fought fiercely, but it wasn't enough. Before I knew it, I was in the native's hold, choking on seawater. This wasn't right! It wasn't supposed to be me! I managed to fight my way out of the native's hold at one point and I tried to fight the waves and swim away. But it wasn't long before I felt a hand on my ankle, and I was pulled back into the native's arms.

We reached the beach, and I was grabbed by several natives. I knew struggling was absolutely pointless because I was severely outnumbered, but out of fear and panic, I struggled anyway. I knew what was coming, and I had never been so scared in all my life.

* * *

_Jimmy had never seen Brie so scared before. It took everything to pry her off him when he found her on the island._

_A wave crashed over him and he fell over onto the deck. That was when he saw it: a native's necklace. The sight of it made his stomach lurch. He tried to run to Brie's cabin to make sure she was safe. People kept blocking the already very cramped hallway and he couldn't get to her fast enough._

_"__Brie!" he screamed. He finally made it to her cabin and saw that it was fine, though Brie was nowhere in sight. He then ran to Ann's cabin, but fell as the ship took a sharp swerve. The door to Ann's cabin swung open, and there laid Ann, unconscious, surrounded by a completely trashed cabin._

_Jimmy ran to her and gently shook her awake._

_"__Ann!" he cried. "Ann!"_

_Ann slowly came to and a sense of panic overtook her face. "They've taken her!" she screamed._

_They both heard cheering and felt the ship lurch, signaling it was free from the rock. But they couldn't leave now! They were missing someone!_

_Jimmy and Ann ran screaming to Captain Englehorn._

_"__Stop!" Ann screamed._

_"__Turn back!" Jimmy screamed after her._

_Crew members turned to look at them as they raced to the steering room._

_"__We have to turn back!" they both screamed at different times._

_Captain Englehorn turned to look at them both as they ran up the stairs and paused halfway up._

_"__They've taken Brie," Jimmy breathed._

* * *

The natives grabbed my arms and pulled me towards the village. I desperately tried to break free, but they had a firm grip. I was taken through a group of the natives and then forced to my knees in front of the old woman from before. Her eyes were red as she chanted to me in strange words. She then splashed some liquid on me that smelled terrible. I never had any idea why this was part of the ritual. I just wanted this all to be over with.

They led me into the village and onto the place where the bamboo posts were. At the sight of them, I started struggling even more. Of course, it didn't matter. They kept a firm hold on me while my wrists were tied with the strong vines attached to the bamboo. Then they finally released my very red arms. I'm pretty sure a tear rolled down my face, but I couldn't tell if it was that, water, or sweat.

The old woman came up to me chanting again, and placed a huge oddly shaped necklace on me. All I could keep thinking was that this wasn't right.

I was pulled forward slowly from where I stood, and I realized that they bamboo posts were now moving, taking me with them. I struggled even more against my bonds. I stayed on the bamboo floor for as long as I could before the posts swung too far forward, and I was swept into the air.

My arms felt like they were going to rip right off. I didn't know which was worse. Hanging here in the air, or touching the ground knowing that Kong was going to appear in a few seconds. The answer was they were equally horrifying. As soon as my feet landed on the ground, I wanted to be back in the air. I struggled more against my restraints. That was when the crunch was heard.

My head snapped forward as I froze at the sound. My eyes scanned the forest ahead of me, but it was pitch black and I couldn't see anything.

There was a loud thump and Kong stood in front of me! I let out a huge scream as he walked forward.

A terrifying thought hit me. _I wasn't blonde! _Everyone knows that Kong mostly went soft on Ann because she was blonde! Kong's huge hand touched my skin, and the weight of it forced me back. Was it because I was white? It had to be! In the movie, he felt her blonde hair, confused by it. Was he confused by my skin?

Gunshots rang out behind me, and I threw my head back, my sweat-drenched hair sticking to my face.

"Help!" I screamed. I could barely hear my own voice over the commotion. I looked back up and saw Kong's hand coming for me! He grabbed me tightly and I could barely breathe as he tore my arms away from the posts, nearly snapping my arms off.

There was silence as Kong held me up to him. I let out my biggest, longest, loudest scream yet.

All of the fear, panic, lack of sleep, and exertion from struggling crashed down on me at once. Kong's eyes stared at me as I began to black out. The last thing I remember was thinking, _It wasn't supposed to be me._


	8. Subduing a Giant Gorilla

_Jimmy was ready to go after Brie with the rest of the crew when Mr. Hayes stopped him._

_"__Not you, Jimmy," he said sternly._

_"__Come on, Mr. Hayes, none of them know which way to point a gun!"_

_Mr. Hayes took the gun from Jimmy's hands. "Stay here."_

_"__But Brieanna needs me!"_

_"__No!"_

_Jimmy was not about to leave Brie out there. She needed him to save her from whatever had taken her. He had to be the one to save her. He needed her to be with him, safe in his arms. He noticed a black woolen hat nearby and grabbed it and another gun before anyone saw him, and took off with the other men. No one was going to stop him from getting Brie back._

* * *

It was still night when I awoke. I'm not sure how I came to, but it didn't matter. I couldn't focus on that! Kong was carrying me deep into the jungle as panic rose higher and higher inside of me. All I could keep thinking was that I wasn't blonde! What was I supposed to do? Maybe if I could manage to do everything Ann did in the movie, I could survive.

But I was having trouble focusing at the moment as I was whipped around all over the place. My surroundings flew by me, and Kong's grip on me was so tight, I could barely breathe. I was trying not to throw up as my stomach began to churn from being thrown all over.

Kong finally stopped moving through the jungle, and I knew this was it. I looked around and knew we were at the boneyard where he killed all his victims. If I didn't do something here, he was going to kill me right then and there. I tried to think. What had Ann done here? I couldn't concentrate as Kong whipped me around even more. My mind tried to remember what happened in the movie. I was whipped upside down and my necklace started to fall off, but I caught if before it fell too far from me. Then I remembered what she did. As I stared at Kong's fierce face, ready to eat me, I took my necklace and jabbed it into his hand. His hand opened and I fell onto all the bones on the ground. I wasted no time in getting up and running. All I could do was get away from him so I didn't have to answer the question of would he still like me even if I wasn't blonde. I ran as fast as I could, but before I knew it, I was swept up in his hand again. I let out another loud scream, but it was shorter because my oxygen supply was once again cut off.

Kong carried me through the huge jungle once again, leaping and jumping from place to place. I could tell I was about to pass out again as black spots crossed my vision. Sure enough, I soon was gone from the world I knew.

* * *

_Jack forbid Ann from coming with them because this island was very dangerous. They all knew that. She stayed with Englehorn and some other crew members back at the village. Everything was going just fine for Jimmy until Mr. Hayes ripped off his black cap._

_"__Just keep walking, Mr. Hayes, pretend you didn't see me," Jimmy said._

_"__Jeez, Jimmy!" Mr. Hayes exclaimed as he took the rifle from his hands._

_"__Hey, I need that!"_

_"__I'm not giving you a gun!"_

_"__You were younger than me when they gave you one!"_

_"__I was in the army! I was trained. I had a drill sergeant!"_

_Jimmy looked at him with sorrow in his eyes. "I need to help bring her back." He paused before adding, "I love her."_

_Mr. Hayes gave him back the rifle and stopped him before he went on. "Don't make me regret it."_

_They kept walking for a long time before everyone needed a break. As they stopped, Jack bent down and looked at a huge footprint in the ground._

_"__Is that what took Brie?" Jimmy asked, his heart sinking._

_"__There's only one creature capable of leaving a footprint that size," Lumpy said. "The abominable snowman!"_

_Jimmy rolled his eyes. They didn't have time for this. He needed to find Brie! He wanted to feel her in his arms again and feel the tingling sensation when their lips touched. He wanted to hear her sweet voice whisper sweet things to him, and most of all, he wanted her to be safe from whatever creature took her._

* * *

I wasn't sure when I awoke again, but it was nearing daylight. I tried to remember what happened next in the movie, but it was all getting foggy. At this point, I wasn't sure how to fix what I had completely screwed up. The rest of the movie was unpredictable, for the most part.

That was when I remembered Ann had played dead in order to distract Kong and make her escape. Maybe I could actually escape like she hadn't.

I went limp in Kong's hand and before long, I felt myself crash onto the hard ground. It took everything I had to not move or make a sound. It had to be a good sign that I had made it this far.

Kong's hand tossed me around a little, trying to make me move, seeing if I was alive. I waited a while after his prodding had ceased and then allowed my eyes to open and slightly look at him. He was facing away from me and eating some bamboo. I slowly moved, trying not to make any sort of noise. Just a few feet away from me was the entrance to my freedom. I just had to get there without him noticing me.

I continued to move, and then quickly stole a glance back at Kong. I noticed he was moving to look at me, so I quickly resumed my lifeless pose, praying that he didn't noticed I had moved. I heard him start eating again and so I started moving. I looked back at him as I kept crawling away. My hand touched something furry, and I looked and saw I was touching a huge spider! I did my best not to utter a sound, but it took all my willpower. I scurried away from it and hid behind a rock, looking back at Kong. I felt another bug land on my back and I flinched while still trying not to cry out.

I turned and saw the tunnel that would lead me to my freedom. I slowly got up and walked into it, taking note of the spiderwebs that caked the walls. This was it. Ann hadn't been able to escape, but maybe I could. I had to.

I ran out of the tunnel and looked around me. Kong was nowhere in sight. I ran faster before a hand crashed down right in front of me. My heart sank. He had caught me.

I tried to run back to the tunnel where he couldn't follow, but his other hand stopped me from progressing. He had me cornered.

My mind raced, trying to think about what Ann had done in order to stop him from killing her. She did flips and juggled and danced, everything she had done in her show.

_I couldn't do that! _She had spent years doing that kind of stuff and practicing it. I couldn't do anything like that! What was I supposed to do?

Kong growled at me, daring me to try to escape, predicting my movements. Alright, I had had enough of this. I looked up at him defiantly. He growled at me again and prepared to move whichever way I moved. Without warning, I jumped up as high as I could and crashed down on the ground, which surprised him so much he growled at me again. I then hopped back up to my feet and looked at him. He didn't seem amused, which meant I had to step it up.

I slowly moved my feet around in a little dance, then purposefully fell over. Once again, I hopped quickly back up to my feet, and stared at him. That was it. He actually started laughing. Alright, now I had to keep this up if I wanted to get Kong to like me. I couldn't do anything Ann did in the movie. I couldn't juggle, and I certainly couldn't do flips. So I'd have to do my own thing.

I did the dance Ann had shown me and Jimmy on the ship. It was, of course, harder to do with one person, since Jimmy had danced with me, but I managed to do it successfully and I kept Kong happy. To wrap it up, I grabbed a stick and started dancing with it and then struck a final pose with me leaning on it. Kong wasted no time in keeping up his fun and knocked the stick out of my grasp, sending me to the ground.

He started laughing at my pain. I stood back up and he took his huge finger and knocked me right down on the ground again. I held my stomach and carefully stood back up again, just for him to knock me down once again. This time, I stayed on the ground as my stomach ached terribly, thanks to the weight of his hand. But Kong made me stand up again just to knock me down. This happened three times before I had had enough. Just as he went to knock me down, I hit his hand.

"No!" I screamed. "I said no!"

He looked at me, shocked that I had the nerve to do that.

"That's everything I can do. Stop hurting me!"

He roared at me in anger. This was the moment of truth. In the movie, Kong hadn't hurt Ann as he had a massive tantrum. Right now, he was either going to kill me or let me live. I flinched a little at the falling rocks, but it proved to be the latter. Kong's tantrum subsided and I was still breathing. He looked at me, almost sadly, and then hopped off.

I was feeling very torn. I was now free, but I wasn't sure I would survive this island without him. I almost called for him, but I wasn't sure if he would kill me if I did so. All I could do was run.


	9. The V-Rex Fight

**A/N: This chapter has to do with the dinosaur fight, so it's a bit long and descriptive. Just stay with me!  
**

* * *

_Jimmy began to cross the log with the rest of his party, beginning to feel very drained. Mr. Hayes turned to look at him. "If anything happens, I want you to run. Understand?"_

_"__I'm not a coward. I ain't gonna run."_

_"__It's not about being brave, Jimmy."_

_"__I'm not gonna give up on Brie." He looked at Mr. Hayes strongly. "She needs me."_

_Mr. Hayes walked up to the cave cautiously looking through, when he shouted, "Go back! Back across the log!"_

_Jimmy watched in horror as a huge gorilla swept Mr. Hayes up in his huge hand. Jimmy stared at the creature. That had to be what had taken Brie! But if that thing was here, where was she? He didn't have time to think about that as Kong threw Mr. Hayes at the wall of the ravine. Jimmy watched his father figure lose his life before his eyes. He sank down onto the log in despair, screaming over and over again._

_The gorilla started to overturn the log and it didn't take long for the whole party to end up at the bottom of the ravine. Jimmy hit his head and began to black out. His last thoughts were of Brie._

* * *

A thought crossed my mind. What was happening with the other party? Jack had been the one to save Ann, but he did that because he loved her. Did that mean Jimmy was going to be the one to save me? He was so young though. I didn't think he could make it like Jack did. Would Jack still be the one to save me? Could anyone save me? I had a feeling Jack wasn't going to come after little old me. Jimmy would in a heartbeat. But would Mr. Hayes allow him to do that? Was I going to be stuck here forever? Why had I had to change the plot of the whole story?

I wasn't going to do any good here, so I started scouring the jungle, hoping to avoid the huge dinosaur Ann had run into. But everything looked the same and I couldn't tell where I was or if I was close to the creature. I heard gunshots in the distance that sounded so close and yet still so far away.

"I'm over here!" I screamed, though I was sure no one heard me. "Please help me!"

I ran in the direction I thought the gunshots were, but as far as I knew, I could've been going in the complete opposite direction. I ran through the brush, being careful to check around me in case there were any bugs or killer dinosaurs near me.

As if my luck couldn't get worse, I turned to go in one direction, and there stood the killer dinosaur from the movie, feasting on a poor leaf-eater's flesh. I slowly walked backward, careful to not make a sound. I knew what came next, and no matter what I did, there was no avoiding it. Sure enough, I ran into another dinosaur of the same kind. I turned and ran from it as fast as I could, praying that I was as fast as Ann if not faster. Blind by fear and panic, I ran into a log to get away from it. It followed me into the log, crushing it as it came. I desperately tried to back away, and just when I couldn't go further, the thing squealed and was dragged away. I tried to catch my breath, and remember what came next. That's when I noticed a huge centipede crawling across the top of the log. It crawled toward me and its antennae rubbed my face. I hated bugs more than anything, and now I had a choice. Stay here with the bugs which may or may not hurt me, or run away from a V-Rex? As a huge beetle-like thing crawled on my shoulder, I made my choice. I shoved it off my shoulder and ran out of the log. I didn't want to look behind me, knowing what stood there. I heard it growling, and I knew I had to run. I never looked at the V-Rex behind me as I kept running, wasting no time in trying to get away from it.

After falling down a slope, getting all dirty, I was safe from its sight behind the trees. I knew all I had to do was scream and Kong would come find me. Or at least, I hoped he would. Maybe he didn't like me the way he liked Ann and wouldn't come for me if I screamed. It didn't matter right now because if I did scream, I'd give myself away and the V-Rex would find me.

I ran to a huge log attached to the land and laid flat to hide myself from its view. I watched as it started walking the other way. Oh, crap…Why had I gone here? There was another V-Rex beside the log, waiting for me. I totally forgot all about that!

I guess now is when my question would be answered. Did Kong like me enough to save me? I didn't even look at the V-Rex as it slammed its head against the log. I dodged its head, but the log shook and I nearly fell off. I managed to stay on until its head hit the log again.

I let out a huge scream as I fell from the log and managed to grab onto the branch like Ann did. I waited but Kong didn't come. In the movie, he had come to save her by then. I watched horrified as the V-Rex leaned its head to me and opened its mouth. I guess my dance hadn't been enough. I closed my eyes and waited for death to come when I heard pounding footsteps. I opened my eyes and looked over. Kong suddenly burst through the trees and kicked the V-Rex's head away from me. All the shaking from the log caused me to lose my grip on the branch and I felt the world rush past me as I fell.

Before I even came close to the ground, Kong caught me in his hand. I took some deep breaths and smiled. Kong liked me enough to protect me.

He started fighting the V-Rex one-handed, as I was in his other hand, when I saw the first V-Rex coming towards us.

"Oh. No!"

I looked back at Kong, but he didn't even notice the other V-Rex. It was coming closer and closer to me. It opened its mouth! I screamed and Kong moved his hand at the last second. I was safe, but the V-Rex chomped into his arm. I winced at how much it had to have hurt. Kong threw the two V-Rexes off him.

The V-Rexes took a stand before Kong. I always loved this part of the movie. It was super intense, but it showed how great Kong was and how much he was willing to help Ann. I just hoped he was willing enough with me, or I was in trouble.

Kong raised his hand up with me in it to keep me away from the V-Rexes when yet another one popped out from behind the brush and almost ate me before Kong pulled me away.

In a flash, Kong started fighting all three V-Rexes at once. I kept flying from hand to hand, depending on which hand he needed. Each time, I thought I was going to fall, but each time, he caught me before I even moved an inch to the ground. The fight ensued and I lost count of how many injuries Kong received. He neared all the V-Rexes to a large sloped cliff. One by one, they fell down the slope to the ground below. Kong himself got pulled off the slope, but he managed to hang onto it. I flew up in the air, and he caught me with one of his feet. I was so scared, I didn't even think about the gross factor of that act.

Kong pulled the last V-Rex off the ledge. It was almost gone when it latched onto Kong's leg at the last second. It just so happened that that was the leg I was in. The V-Rex's weight pulled Kong off the slope and we all plunged down. Kong lost his grip on me and I fell screaming onto some vines. Kong was considerably lower than me and I watched from my perch as he fought the V-Rex. That was when I noticed that there was a V-Rex right in front of me, tangled up in the vines. It started swinging toward me to try to win the prize: me. I tried to swing away from it, but I just made it worse. I ended up swinging closer to it.

I screamed again and noticed Kong look up at me. I looked back, actually looking into his eyes, begging for help. He received the message immediately and defeated the V-Rex even faster. Then he started climbing up to me. I looked at him again, silently wishing he'd hurry up. The V-Rex was just about to close his mouth on me when it suddenly was pulled down by Kong. We all fell even more, but I kept my grip on the vines I was hanging onto. I crashed into the wall and lost my grip and ended up hanging on one of the V-Rex's teeth! Below me, the other V-Rex opened its mouth, waiting for me to fall so it could have a meal.

The V-Rex I was hanging to started swinging, so the V-Rex below me followed me with its mouth. I hung on as long as I could because if I fell, it was all over. Kong smacked the V-Rex below me in the head, knocking it away from me just in time. The V-Rex I was hanging onto snapped its mouth closed in an attempt to catch me, but I let go of it before it had the chance. I fell onto more vines, and I noticed Kong tried to catch me, but he was too far away from me.

I actually landed on top of a V-Rex's head! I couldn't hang onto it as I had nowhere to hold and I got flung off quickly and landed in the pile of vines again. The V-Rex started swinging towards me again and I looked up to Kong for support, but he was busy fighting the other V-Rex. Just before the V-Rex in front of me was about to catch me, I dropped again and landed on another vine below, clutching onto it for dear life. The V-Rex squirmed in the vines and managed to snap a few and fall some more feet. The vine I was hanging onto snapped and I once again found myself on top of the V-Rex! Its weight finally caused all the vines to snap and I found myself flung into a huge pool of dirty water below.

I wasted no time in getting up and running across a clearing to try to get away from the V-Rex. It also wasted no time in getting up and quickly caught up with me. This had to be it. I couldn't run from the V-Rex any longer. I was weak, tired, and had nowhere to go.

Then the ground shook as Kong landed behind me. I turned around to see him ready to defend me, and that's when I knew he liked me as much as Ann. How could he not after all the fighting he had just done?

The V-Rex let out a long roar, causing me to turn back around. I no longer had any fear of Kong at all and I started to back up to get to him, where I would be safe. I was aware of Kong looking at me, surprised by my actions, but thankful for them as well. The V-Rex charged and so did Kong. I got roughly pushed out of the way and watched the ensuing battle between Kong and the final V-Rex.

It was more disturbing than I ever imagined and I couldn't look away as much as I wanted to. The fight ended with Kong smashing the V-Rex's jaw, and triumphantly pounding his chest. I looked up at him, completely thankful for everything he had done for me. My fear was now gone, with just a little lingering about whether or not I would be saved.

Kong refused to look my way, and I chuckled at how stubborn he was. He started to take off again, but I wasn't letting him go this time. I was not about to face this jungle alone again.

"Wait!" I screamed as I ran after him. His huge hand swept me up and I got tossed onto his shoulder. I felt like I was going to fall off, but Kong kept me safe, like he had the entire day.

"Thank you," I whispered to him.


	10. Capturing Kong!

_Jimmy awoke at Jack's shaking, and immediately broke down at the thought of losing Mr. Hayes. He wasn't allowed to mourn for long as lots of absolutely huge cricket-like things came out from various holes on the walls and on the ravine floor. They jumped on various members of the party, including Jack. Jimmy grabbed a gun and began shooting at the bugs. After many members of the party were lost, and more bugs started to surround them, shooting came from the top of the ravine. Jimmy looked up and saw Englehorn, Bruce, and some other sailors wielding guns and shooting at the insects. Ropes were let down and the rest of the party prepared to climb it._

_"__Jack," Jimmy said softly to him. "Brie's still out there."_

_"__Jimmy…"_

_"__I know she's still out there. We have to find her."_

_Jack gave him a look that said he wasn't too keen on looking for her, so Jimmy said what he had to say._

_"If it was Ann out there, wouldn't you do everything in your power to go find her?"_

___Jack sighed. Of course he would. _"_Alright, you go back with the others and I'll go and find her."_

_"__No. I'm coming with you."_

_"__It's too dangerous, Jimmy!"_

_"__I don't care! I want to get Brie back!"_

_Jack saw he was fighting a losing battle. He tossed a rope up the other side of the wall and let Jimmy go ahead of him. _

_Once they finally reached the top, they heard, "Jimmy! Driscoll! Don't be fools! Give it up, it's useless! She's dead!"_

_"__No, she's not!" Jimmy screamed back._

_They saw Carl and Englehorn talking for a while, and then Carl turned back towards them._

_"__Look after yourselves!" he called._

_"__Keep the gate open!" Jack called back._

_Jimmy and Jack set off to go find Brie, Jimmy's determination leading him ahead of Jack. He wasn't going to lose the woman he loved. Especially not at the hand of the thing that killed his mentor._

* * *

After much travel, the sun started going down, creating a beautiful sunset. Kong gently took me off his shoulder and put me back on the ground. We were on a ledge that overlooked the entire island and made me a bit dizzy. I looked up at Kong and he looked tired and worn out. That was understandable, considering what he just went through trying to protect me.

I started to dance a little bit like I had before to try to get another smile out of him. I ended up being so intent on trying to make him laugh that I misstepped and actually fell over. I saw Kong flinch a little, but he quickly turned away when he saw I was fine.

I smiled. "I got your attention, didn't I?" He refused to look at me. "You're a stubborn gorilla, aren't you?" We both looked out at the sunset. "It's beautiful," I remarked. I loved this part. It was so cute how Kong and Ann connected. I just hope I could make the same connection. I knew I needed a sign for beautiful, but I hated what Ann did. She pointed to herself, which seemed completely conceited to me. So instead, I did the sign language for "beautiful." I put my hand up to my face, closed my fingers, then opened them again.

"Beautiful," I whispered as I did so. I did the sign again and whispered "beautiful."

Kong outstretched his palm near me, and I climbed into it. He just held me there as we looked out at the sky. I hugged my knees to my chest, and I felt no fear. Only security.

The sunset slowly disappeared and turned to a navy blue sky, speckled with bright stars.

My eyes began to droop. I realized that I hadn't gotten a peaceful sleep in a few days, not to mention I was exhausted from running from V-Rexes.

Kong must've noticed my fatigue because he lifted up his hand. On instinct, I grabbed onto his fingers to keep from falling. He gently lifted me up and laid me on his arm where I could sleep. He felt so soft and my tiredness heightened. I closed my eyes and drifted quickly into one of the best sleeps I'd ever had.

* * *

I'm not sure what made me wake up, but I stirred in the middle of my sleep. It took my drowsy, sleep-deprived eyes a second to see that Jimmy and Jack were in front of me. I felt such relief, knowing that I wasn't going to be stuck here forever. I was also happy that Jimmy was here. I knew he must be really tired and terribly sad at the moment, but he was still here.

"Jimmy," I just barely whispered, worried that Kong would hear me.

"Brie," he mouthed back.

Jack held Jimmy back and started to walk towards me. I knew Kong was going to wake up the second he touched me, but I couldn't help myself. I reached for his hand and sure enough, Kong's eyes snapped open.

He roughly wrapped his hand around me and yanked me back. I felt the wind knocked out of me.

"Jimmy! Jack! RUN!" I screamed.

Jimmy took his rifle and prepared to shoot but I screamed for him not to. Jack knocked the rifle out of his hand.

These bat-like creatures swarmed Kong and he put me down in an attempt to fight back. His large body managed to separate me and the guys. I kept trying to find an opening, but Kong kept blocking me.

Finally I decided to just risk it and ran through, dodging Kong's moves. I crashed into Jimmy and hugged him tightly, so thankful to see him again. Jack pulled the both of us away and attempted to find a way to get us down the cliff while Kong was busy fighting the bat-things.

Jack grabbed a vine and tied it around all of our waists. Then he began to lower Jimmy and me and then lowered himself down. But it didn't take long for Kong to notice our absence and he began to pull the vine back up.

A bat-thing flew by us and clawed at Jack's face. He quickly grabbed onto its talon and used a knife to chop the vine Jimmy and I were tied to. The bat-thing sank because of the weight but miraculously managed to hang onto all three of us.

Jack released the talon as we sailed over a river and we all dropped in. I felt a hand grab mine and I was pulled up by Jimmy. We all swam as fast as we could and finally landed on the bank. Then Jimmy grabbed my hand again and we took off running to the village.

I fell at one point and in order to keep us moving, Jimmy swept me up in his arms and carried me the rest of the way. I hated it because it's what happened to Ann in the 1933 version and it made her look even weaker than she already was. But at the same time, I felt close to Jimmy. I had never been this close to a guy before, except for when he carried me to my cabin, and it felt good. He put me down when we got to the bamboo posts at the altar. The memories flooded back to me all at once. The fear, the panic, the exhaustion, all of it.

The posts were in the air to the point where we couldn't cross the chasm to get to the village.

"Carl!" Jack screamed.

"Please help!" I screamed. I knew very well that they were there. Carl was just waiting for Kong to be close enough so he could capture him.

"Have they gone?" Jimmy asked crestfallen.

"No," I answered a little too quickly. "I know they're there."

I heard a scream from the other side of the wall and the bridge suddenly dropped. The three of us ran hopped across it as Kong came closer and closer. He appeared from the jungle and hopped onto the wall and tried to break in as I went through the door.

"Brie?" I heard.

I looked over and saw Ann running to me. Our bodies crashed into each other and we hugged tightly.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" she said. "I thought I'd lost you!"

"No, I'm okay!"

But when I looked around, what I saw terrified me. Everyone was ready to capture Kong with nets and chloroform.

"No," I whispered. Ann hadn't been able to prevent his capture, but maybe I could. But I didn't get a chance to do anything before Kong crashed through the gate and the nets were dropped and chloroform was thrown.

"No!" I screamed. I started to run toward him, but Jimmy and Ann held me back.

"He'll kill you, Brie!" Jimmy said.

"No, he won't! He's protected me from everything on this island! Now I need to protect him!"

I started to run to him again, but Jimmy held me back once again. "Let go of me," I said defiantly. He looked at me for a second and then began pulling me to the ship once again. "No, don't!" I screamed, knowing what would happen if he did so.

Kong's eyes locked on mine and he threw the net off him angrily. Jimmy kept dragging me to the boat, as much as I fought.

"Stop! Please Jimmy!"

"I don't want to lose you too!"

"You won't! He just wants me back! That's all! I can stop all of this!"

Before long, the rest of the sailors were running to get in the boats, and Kong was hot on their heels.

Jimmy actually picked me up and put me in the lifeboat, then climbed in himself and held onto me. Ann climbed in after him and grabbed me as well as Englehorn hopped in after us.

"Please stop!" I cried to him.

"Get out of his sight!" he yelled back.

"Don't hurt him! He just wants me! Just let me go to him!"

Carl threw a bottle of chloroform on him and Englehorn fired his harpoon. As Kong started to go unconscious, he reached out for me. With tears in my eyes, I wrenched myself out of Jimmy's grasp and got out of the boat, dodging Jimmy and Englehorn's arms. I ran up to him and put my very small hand in his. I touched his face, and whispered to him, "I'm so sorry. I didn't want this to happen."

He growled in acknowledgement before finally falling unconscious. Tears leaked out of my eyes. I felt a soft touch on my shoulders and saw Jimmy and Ann reaching for me. They gently tore me away from Kong and I was led back to the ship.


	11. Going Back to New York

If I thought the trip to the island was bad, the trip from was far worse. I was pretty sure I was going to hate movies for fast-forwarding time too much for a very long time. I had another six weeks on the ship to get through before we got back to New York.

And they were terrible. I stayed holed up in my cabin almost all the time with the door locked, allowing entrance to people very few times. The ship was harder to manage now, considering we had lost over half of the members on the ship and everyone's load was doubled. Englehorn kept Kong locked up in the bottom of the ship and drugged him in order to keep him subdued.

One night, when mostly everyone on the ship was asleep, I snuck down below to go see him. I knew he wouldn't see me, and if he did, he wouldn't remember it, but I did it anyway.

I felt tears come to my eyes against my will at the sight of him. He wasn't meant to be locked up and drugged like this. He was wild and free. He was in a position where he was close enough for me to touch. I softly went up to him and rubbed his soft fur.

"I'm so sorry you have to be like this right now. It's not right."

His eyes drowsily opened, but I could tell they weren't seeing straight and his brain wasn't in the right place.

"Hey, there," I whispered to him. "How are you feeling? I wish you were better so you could remember who I was."

It didn't take long for his eyes to close again, but I kept stroking his fur.

"Brie!"

I jumped at the sound of my name and turned to see Jimmy not far from where I was.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I didn't want him to be alone. He's not meant to be caged like this."

"If he wasn't like this, we'd all be dead by now."

"You don't know him."

"He killed Mr. Hayes!" Jimmy shouted just a little too loud.

I stared him down. "Jimmy, this is not the time or place. Please go back up and leave us alone."

Jimmy frowned at me and left in a huff. I didn't really know who I was specifically mad at at the time. Just everyone.

Kong moved his hand and it stuck out a little from the bars. I went up to his arm and laid down on it. Before I knew it, I was fast asleep.

* * *

"Brieanna!"

I jumped awake at the harsh voice calling my name. I looked up and saw Englehorn staring at me.

"What are you doing down here?"

"He needs me, so I came to be with him."

"He doesn't need you. He's knocked out."

"Exactly. He needs someone here with him, even if he doesn't know there is someone there."

"I think it's best if you go back up."

I begrudgingly stood up to walk back up the stairs. Englehorn put his hand on me, but I refused to let him touch me and backed away from his hand. I silently traveled back to my cabin and once again holed myself away.

"Brie?" Ann's voice said outside the door. "May I come in?"

I went to the door and slowly opened it.

"Brie, talk to me. What's wrong? You always stay in here and you're barely eating anything. I'm worried about you. What happened on that island?"

I looked up at her and motioned for her to sit down. I told her everything that had happened to me from the second I was taken by the natives. She listened patiently, never interrupting and waited for me to finish. I realized halfway through that I was ranting more than explaining and tried to calm down, but I didn't.

When I finished my story, Ann gave me a huge hug, seemingly understanding why I was acting so weird.

"I haven't gone through all that, but even I know that what Mr. Denham is doing is wrong and can't end well."

"He has no idea what he's getting himself into."

"He never did."

"I just want this whole trip to be over. It was bad enough on the way here. Now I have to travel knowing what's underneath me. It's like sleeping on top of a huge mountain of guilt."

"I can't even imagine. I'm so sorry, Brie. You shouldn't have to go through this."

"It would have been better if we had just left him on the island in the first place."

Neither of us spoke for a while, and the silence was absolutely deafening.

* * *

I kept sneaking down to Kong nearly every single night. Englehorn tried several times to keep me from doing so, but I always managed to make it down there. Soon enough, he quit trying.

Jimmy tried his best to comfort me, but I couldn't cheer up, knowing what was down below.

I felt bad for Jimmy, not only because I barely talked to him now and he had gone through so much to get me back, but because I was leaving soon and he would be alone again.

I tried to get Jimmy to come to Kong and try to put Mr. Hayes's death behind him.

One late night, I brought him down to see him.

"It's okay, Jimmy. He can't hurt you."

"He already did hurt me."

"I know, but he was just angry. He didn't know."

We walked closer and even though, he was unconscious, I started talking to him.

"Hey, this is Jimmy. He needs to see you and come to terms with something you did to him."

Jimmy walked up and stood beside me. "You killed Mr. Hayes," he spat.

"Jimmy…"

"The one man who actually cared for me is gone because of you."

I looked at him sadly, understanding his anger. "But I'm here now."

"Yes, you are." He turned back to Kong. "And that's why I know I need to forgive you."

I smiled. "You hear that?" I said to Kong. "He forgives you."


	12. Kong's Final Stand

The ship ride was so long as I swam in a river of guilt the whole time. When we finally docked, Jimmy decided that he was coming with me. Englehorn allowed him to leave and agreed to let him know if there was another voyage ahead so he could get back on if he wanted to.

Carl wasted no time in getting Kong's name up in lights on a marquee.

Then he began to plan the show around him. He planned to include a fake ritual and a sacrifice. But I was not okay with what he said next.

"Brie, I can't allow you in this show. It'll make the ape go berserk."

"He'll go even wilder if I'm not there!"

"We're going to hire an actress and put a brown wig on her. She'll pose as you, keeping the beast calm."

"Mr. Denham, you don't know what will happen if I'm not there. I have to be there to keep him calm!"

"Brieanna, I'm sorry, but no. You'll just have to watch from out of his sight."

This wasn't right. In the movie, Carl had begged Ann to be in the show, but she was the one to turn him down! Why wasn't he doing that now?

It didn't matter because Carl's word was final. I was not in the show. In fact, Carl didn't even let me see him at all since we got off the ship. That angered me because Kong was now awake and I wanted to see him. But even with Ann and Jimmy's help, I was forbidden to get to him.

The show started, at most, two days after we docked. I was forced into the wings behind where Kong sat chained up on the stage. I had never felt so angry at Carl. This was inhumane and basically animal cruelty!

Carl started the show and Ann and Jimmy stood next to me for support.

"I'm here to tell you a very strange story," Carl began. "A story of our adventure in which seventeen of our party suffered horrible deaths."

Jack stood nearby to watch over Ann more than anything.

Carl mentioned an Arabian proverb that actually wasn't real. It was taken from the 1933 version. Then Carl built up in intensity and then the curtain lifted and Kong was revealed. The audience gasped in fright and wonder. Carl really milked it up and I wanted to walk on that stage and shove him off it. I watched as Carl introduced Bruce Baxter as the man who allegedly saved me. What a snob. If anybody should be out there, it was Jimmy and Jack. Bruce had insisted on having a part in the ritual and Carl just gave him that one. Bruce was a diva and Carl was a pushover. It sickened me.

The ritual began and it was exactly like the 1933 version ritual. Nothing at all like the ritual I went through. Call me crazy, but Bruce never danced with any of the natives.

The orchestra finished the song and Carl came back out. This was the part where "I" got offered up to Kong. It was actually an actress who looked nothing like me and was wearing a wig that mocked my own hair.

Some posts and an altar came up from a trap door on the stage with a girl tied in between the posts. I think her name was Annie or something.

Kong looked at her sadly, and I knew he thought it was me since her head was down and he couldn't see her face. But then she raised her head up and Kong looked at her in disgust.

The actress playing me let out the most unconvincing scream I'd ever heard in my entire life. I was pretty sure it was worse than the actress who had played Ann in the movie. She was awful! How she ever got hired, I'll never know!

"Help me!" she cried…sort of. A stick could act better than her. This was terrible to watch!

It didn't take long for Kong to start freaking out. He was already in a bad mood and seeing me replaced certainly didn't help. It just got worse as men from the newspapers started flashing their cameras and the bright lights and flashes set him off.

"Let him roar! It makes a swell picture!" Carl said.

I looked over at the actress and she gave her first real scream all night. That actually wasn't good though! It meant she was really scared of Kong! I didn't blame her. He was roaring and practically lunging at her.

"Brie, we gotta get out of here now," Jimmy said to me.

"He just wants me," I said back to him.

"Not right now he doesn't. We all have to get out before he sees any of us."

I started to run to the stage, but Jimmy kept me from going yet again. "Jimmy, don't. He just needs to see me. Then he'll stop."

"No, he'll get even crazier!"

He and Jack began to pull me out of the theatre and get somewhere safe. I just wanted to see him again. He was about to die. I wanted to spend every second with him.

Kong broke off one of his restraints and that's when the crowd went crazy. They all began flooding out, trying to get away from him.

That was it for Jimmy. He yanked me away as fast as he could and ran out. I saw the poor actress playing me get grabbed by Kong and thrown across the theatre. I didn't have time to feel sorry for her as the sheer cold of winter bit me as soon as we stepped outside, but that wasn't on my mind. Before we could even get far, Kong burst out through the wall. Everyone on the street started screaming and panicking. Kong picked up a girl with brown hair that looked similar to mine, but mine was lighter. After looking at her for a second, he threw her down and picked up another girl. I got it. He was looking for me! And he was so close! If only everyone would just let me see him! Jimmy shoved me into a taxi and Jack actually started driving away.

"No! Go back!" I cried.

"You'll get hurt!" Jimmy said.

In all the confusion as cars went everywhere, trying to avoid the huge gorilla, Jack was swerving all over the place to avoid Kong and all the cars. Jack couldn't avoid all of them and he ended up smashing into another car. None of us were hurt, but Jack and Jimmy were unconscious. I started to get out of the car, but Ann stopped me.

"Please don't, Brie. I don't want to lose you again."

"I'll be fine, Ann. I promise."

She reluctantly released my arm and I got out of the taxi. I looked at Kong who was starting to calm down, but he was still a little frazzled.

I smiled at him and began to walk to him. It took a little longer than I wanted, but eventually he looked my way and froze.

"Hey," I said quietly. He started over to me ever so slowly. "It's good to see you again."

His hand wrapped around my waist and I allowed myself to fall into it. He gently lifted me up. I raised my hand and touched his face.

"I really missed you."

He seemed to understand me and it felt like he was saying, "I missed you too."

He walked off with me into the night and took me to Central Park. I loved this part so much. It was so cute!

Kong stepped onto the frozen pond and immediately slipped. I giggled as he tried to stand up, only to slip again. He realized that he couldn't stand and when he heard me laughing, he began to spin on the ice. The wind made me even colder, but his warm hand evened it out. He spun right into the snow and we both got covered. I laughed again and so did he. We were totally in the moment until the ice broke because of a missile from a tank.

The moment was over, and it was going to go quickly downhill from here.

Bullets rang out as soldiers tried to shoot at Kong. He grabbed onto me firmly, but not enough to hurt me, and ran towards the Empire State Building.

"No, don't!" I screamed to him. "You'll die!"

He looked at me as he continued to run, understanding what I was saying, but knowing that it had to be done. He reached the building and began climbing with his one hand and feet, while still clutching me to his chest.

Airplanes whizzed past us and I knew the time had come. The part I had been dreading. He roared at them, as if he was challenging them. He climbed higher and higher and I refused to look down, knowing how high up we were. Kong paused on top of the building at the outlook part. There was another sunrise that highlighted the New York skyline.

Kong and I just looked out for a second, taking it in. Then he took his hand, put it to his face, and did the sign I had done on the island.

"Beautiful," I whispered. He did the sign again. "Yes, it is."

The planes whizzed past again and Kong put me down on the ledge of the building and pushed me gently into the wall to protect me from the bullets. He roared at them again and began to climb.

"No, you can't!" I screamed at him, but he didn't hear me.

He was shot by more bullets and I ran out of the way as a shower of glass from several of the windows rained down on me. I looked around for a way to climb after him since I certainly couldn't climb the walls. I saw a ladder, but I didn't want to climb it. Ann had nearly fallen off climbing up. But after seeing that there was no other way, I tried to climb faster than she did, hoping to avoid the mishap.

My hands were shaking as I tried to go up the ladder as fast as I could. I was not keen on being so high up and I was scared I wouldn't make it in time. I never stopped climbing and tried to control my shaking hands so I didn't slip.

But I wasn't quick enough and before I knew it, the ladder was detaching itself from the building and I was hanging over the city far below! I screamed so loud, I think I could've gone deaf. Kong turned to look at me from his perch on the side since he had fallen off from the top. His eyes showed worry in them for me as I hung onto the ladder for dear life. My sweaty hands caused me to start slipping and my heart was racing. One hand gave out, then so did the other and I was falling. I was suddenly caught in Kong's strong hand and I was surprised I didn't get whiplash.

He gently set me down inside the observation deck. Our eyes locked for a second and I felt scared for him. The silence was interrupted by more bullets flying and glass breaking. Kong left me and climbed back up to the top to fight the planes. I looked around and saw the set of stairs Ann had climbed in the movie. I raced up them and then found the rungs attached to the roof. I found myself standing right underneath Kong at the very top of the Empire State Building. My legs shook at how high I was. I tried to not focus on that, but on the oncoming planes.

"NO!" I screamed, waving my hands wildly so the pilots could see me. "NO! Stop! PLEASE, NO!"

The planes whizzed past me sending a blast of air at me. But no bullets came. It didn't matter. I was too late. I turned to Kong as he sank down. I fell back into his hand and he held me protectively. His hand swung out a couple times, sending me over the city, but he held tight to me and I him. He dropped me on the roof, realizing his grip was weakening. Tears began to form in my eyes. I stood up.

"You put up a good fight," I said quietly. "I'm proud of you."

He grunted at me with a small smile. I held my hand up and he bent down and allowed me to touch him. I rested my forehead on him and he nuzzled me.

"You've done good. Thank you for everything."

He smiled at me again until more bullets hit him right in the back, causing me to go down on my knees. I looked up at him and felt multiple tears slide down my cheeks. The light was leaving his eyes fast. I crawled over to him and looked at him with tear-stained cheeks. His finger weakly came up to me and caressed my cheek, almost wiping my tears away.

"I love you…Kong."

He gave me one last smile before his finger left my face and he began to slip from the roof. I went and held onto his finger, almost as if I could hang onto him and keep him from falling, but of course, I couldn't. He slipped from my grasp and fell away from me. I watched as he fell down and down and more tears slid from my eyes. I was full out sobbing now. I turned away right before he hit the ground. Hearing the thud was enough for me.

I slowly stood up with wobbly legs before I heard footsteps behind me. I turned to see Jimmy behind me. Seeing me, he ran up to me and embraced me tightly. I sobbed onto his shoulder. Knowing I didn't have much longer, I took Jimmy's hand and raced down to the street.

Some soldiers were posing for photos in front of his dead body. I wanted to strangle them.

"Please let me through!" I cried as I ran up to Kong. "Please! I'm Brieanna Adams!"

I'm not sure whether it was my name or the sight of my tears, but the soldier allowed me through. I ran up to Kong's face and fresh tears burst from my eyes. I stroked his face slowly, like I did back on the ship.

"I'm so proud of you," I whispered. "And I'll never forget you." I gave him a small kiss on the forehead and began to back up.

"Brie!" Ann came running up to me and hugged me tightly. "I'm so, so sorry!"

I just hung in her embrace for awhile, clinging to every precious second I had left.

"Why'd he do that?" I heard a photographer say. "Climb up there and get himself cornered? The ape musta' known what was comin'!"

"It's just a dumb animal! It didn't know nothin'!" another one said. I walked up to him and punched him in the face, good and hard. I didn't regret it at all, even though a soldier came up to me and yelled at me. But he had to have felt sympathy for me, especially after seeing the way I treated Kong seconds ago. His face became softer and he turned away.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and saw it was Jimmy. I knew my time was almost up. Once Carl said the very famous line from every version minus the 1976, the movie was over and I would go back home.

"What does it matter? The airplanes got him!"

"It wasn't the airplanes," Carl said. This was it. "It was beauty killed the beast."

"Jimmy?" I said quickly.

"Yeah?"

"…I love you."

We had not said those words to each other at all the entire time we'd known each other. I gave him a huge passionate kiss as I felt my world melt away. I could still feel my lips touching his as I woke up on my bedroom floor.

"And I always will."


	13. Home and Back Again

For weeks, I played _King Kong_ on my Blu-ray Player, hoping to get sent back to that world. I missed Jimmy more than anything. He was my one true love, and I knew I would never find anyone else like him, especially in this time. But every time I played it, the movie started with Naomi Watts getting captured by the natives and offered up to Kong, and the loose plug that I had found before had simply disappeared. It was almost like the whole 13 weeks, over three months of my life, didn't happen. There was no proof at all that I had ever left my room or the present day. It drove me nuts.

After a while, I just stopped trying. I put the DVD way back in my collection of DVDs and didn't look at it for a very long time. It just brought back painful memories.

I tried to forget about my experience, but obviously, that was impossible. Too much had happened for it ever to be erased from my mind. Plus, I had promised Kong that I would never forget him.

A couple guys attempted to flirt with me, but I just pushed off their advances, knowing I'd never feel the same way I felt for Jimmy. Some people said I should go see a therapist because I was acting so depressed all the time. I knew that even this was a bit much for a therapist.

It must've been a good nine months before I picked up the DVD again. I was looking for something to pass the time with and I noticed it sitting in the back with a good layer of dust on it. I took a deep breath and decided to try one more time. I put the DVD in my Blu-ray Player and pushed 'Play.' Words began flashing on the screen: "This is not playable on this device." My heart started beating faster, but I tried to not get my hopes up. I went to the back and searched for the plug from before. I didn't see it at first, but then I noticed the plug sticking too far out from the rest. I plugged it back in and then I fainted right then and there.

* * *

My eyes shot open and I was in New York City, obviously in the 30's. I got a little nervous that I might have to start back over from the beginning of the movie, but that was overridden by the sheer elation I felt at being back.

"Excuse me?" I said to a woman passing by. "Does the name 'Kong' mean anything to you?"

She groaned. "Worst experience this city ever went through!"

While I was angry at her for saying that, I was relieved that I obviously had not gone back to the beginning. I couldn't handle that a second time!

I began walking to the harbor in the hopes that I could find Jimmy. But I was so confused! I didn't know when I was or where anyone I knew was! Ann and Jack may have moved from New York all together and Jimmy could have been on a voyage now.

"Jimmy?" I called out. I felt stupid, knowing that I would never be able to find him in this huge city. "Jimmy!"

No one glanced my way at all. I kept going to the harbor to try and find him there. I was shocked to find him actually there! He was getting nets ready and it appeared he was preparing the ship. Englehorn was still the captain and much of his crew had been replaced.

"Jimmy!" I called to him.

He turned toward me and froze at the sight of me.

In a sort of _The Notebook _moment, I ran to him and jumped on him. My legs wrapped around his torso and his arms supported my waist. I planted my lips onto his and we kissed for quite a long time. I felt tears spring to my eyes.

I was aware of the glances we were getting as he set me down again, but I was too focused on the boy in front of me.

"Is it really you, Brie?" he asked.

"Yes, it is, Jimmy."

I kissed him again so he and I could know it was real.

"Where have you been?"

"It's really hard to explain. Just know that I've spent so long trying to get back to you."

"I've thought about you every day, just so I could know that what I felt was real."

"I love you so much, Jimmy."

"I love you too, Brieanna."

We kissed once again and for the first time in nearly a year, I knew I was truly back where I belonged.


End file.
